jwezzyfandomcom-20200213-history
Excuses For Three Weeks
Excuses For Three Weeks (#EFTW) is an upcoming 2013 movie produced and created by JoeySideFire. It stars JWTM as the main character, Stephan Lockmore, as a young 16-year old boxer. The movie is 1 hour and 45 minutes long. This movie is Rated YT (for YouTube). Short Summary 16-year old Stephan Lockmore (played by JWTM) constantly gets bullied by Wayne and is upset becuase his dad has been missing for three years. Stephan starts to defend his self from Wayne by boxing (Stephan learns boxing from Master Zoll). A boxing tournanment that Stephan is participating in starts in three weeks an Stephan doesn't want his mom to know about it. Cast Characters * Stephan Lockmore (played by JWTM; younger role: Lucas Ebeka) - The basketball nerd who has a secret interest in boxing. Stephan (played by JWTM) is 16-years old with an afro and braces. Stephan is at his Junior year. Stephan only has three weeks to prepare for The Smackdown Mirage Showdown boxing match and keeps it a secret by pretending to play basketball. Stephan has a huge crush on Tori Summers. Although, Stephan has mentioned to Tori, Alice & Grey that he can't sing. But outside this movie, JWTM, can sing and rap as a musician. The movie will show a lot of flashbacks of Stephan Lockmore as a baby (played by Lucas Ebeka). * Victoria "Tori" Summers - Tori Summers is 16-years old. Tori has a secret crush on Stephan which evolves during the movie. Tori has an older sister named, Jennifer, who mis older than her by a year. Tori is talented at singing. * Allison "Alice" Grecia Miller - Stephan's best friend with benefits. * Greyson "Grey" Winston - Grey is also Stephan's best friend. * Zachary "Zoll" Mortum Thornolch (played by Justin Hess) - Stephan's trainer and boxing master. * William "Wayne" Craig DiVerge - The bully and rival towards Stephan and a twin brother of Dylan. Wayne's secret is that he's a talented boxer. Wayne is 15-years old and has a twin named Dylan, who is much nicer and mature than he is. * Dylan Nelson DiVerge - The twin brother of Wayne. Dylan is the opposite of Wayne and doesn't box. * Herriam "The Herch" Lockmore - Herriam is Stephan's father. Herriam keeps a secret from the whole Lockmore family about his secret boxing identity: "The Herch", for no one to get influenced to get hurt in boxing. It turns out that The Herch's boxing rival is Torros Seggero, who is Wayne & Dylan's father. * Richard "Torros Seggero" Maxwell DiVerge - Richard is actually The Herch's boxing rival and former bully who goes under the name, "Torros Seggero". * Derraiyna DiVerge - Wayne & Dylan's mother and wife of Richard DiVerge. * Varrange Lockmore (played by Priscilla "AUNT-SLICE" Hess) - Varrange Lockmore is Stephan's mother. * Simon Lockmore (played by Buggz) - Stephan's awesome and taller younger brother. Simon is 15-years old. * Mellinda Rolland - Stephan's boss at Amazing Thrift Shop. Has a 17-year old daughter named Valentina, who works at the thrift shop temporarily. * Valentina Rolland - Valentina is Mellinda's 17-year old daughter who loves to party and has a crush on Stephan Lockmore. Valentina's best friend is Tori's sister, Jennifer. * Jennifer Summers - Jennifer is Valentina's best friend and Tori's older sister. * Swella & Twertch Miller - Older twin siblings of Alice Miller. Swella & Twerch are 18-years old. * Frank "Rhino" Braytal - Rhino is one of Master Zoll's strongest students and is one of Stephan's adult friends and an awesome boxer. Rhino is 25 years old. * Natalie Braytal - Rhino's younger singer. Natalie is 23 years old. She is also one of Master Zoll's students. * Sandra & Nick Diamond - Sandra & Nick are the camera publishing twins for Stephan, to image Stephan's boxing moves. * Christopher "Chris" Irving (played by Ace Spade) - Stephan's new neighbor who's known for being great at basketball. He pretends that Stephan knows how to play basketball like he does and claims that Stephan is shy to showoff moves to others like he does, in which creates Stephan's fantasy sport and hobby. Chris Irving is 14 years old. * Arlena Verlleta - Chris Irving's love interest. Arlena loves to draw and sing. She is Master Zoll's 14 year old niece. * Thompson Mayze (played by S.L. LegitStyle) - A huge fan of The Herch and Stephan's neighbor. Thompson loves skateboading. * Victor Sanchez (played by Danny "DJ-MEGA" Mejia) - A 17-year old skater who amazes people at the end of Stephan's basketball event. * Carlos Sanchez - Carlos is 16-years old. He is Victor's younger brother and he is one of the basketball players. * Brian Gereddson - One of the basketball players. * Steve "Corruption" Myers - Known as Chris's cousin. One of the basketball players. Movie Script The Intro (Title Entry) Stephan Lockmore (narrating): Every story has it's plot. This is just the beginning of the story. My name is Stephan Lockmore. This is me as a baby excited to see home. I walk early in the morning through town as I keep on hearing people scream my name. My mom is hoping forme to play sports to forget about my dad gone missing for 3 whole years. While I can't look for any sport or any hobby, will this is end well at all? (song playing "Thrift Shop" by Macklemore x Ryan Lewis.) Scene 1 (Meeting Valentina) Stephan Lockmore: Hey guys! What's up? Alice Miller & Grey Winston: Nothin' much. Chillin', walkin', you? Stephan: Headed to the the shop. Grey: True, i'll go with you. Alice: Yeah, me too. I'll go. (Wayne throws soda cans on Stephan) Wayne DiVerge: Well, look who stopped by. Stephan: Wayne. Should've known it was you throwing soda cans at me. You always have to be the bully. Wayne: That's nothin'. Just wait till' school starts. My pranks will be harder. (Wayne laughs whiling walking away) Alice: Ignore him, Stephan, let's just go. (Tori passes by Stephan) Stephan: Oh hey, wassup Tori. Tori Summers: Oh, hey. I haven't seen you in a while umm... uhh... (stuttering trying to guess his name) Stephan: Stephan. Tori: Yeah, Stephan. Well i've gotta go see you later, Stephan. Stephan: Ok, bet I'll see you later then. Grey: Damn, I saw that. Your not slick, son. Stephan: I'm not slick for doin' what exactly? Alice: Your not slick cause saw you looking straight into her you were lost. Me and Grey were paying close attention you can't deny it. Stephan: Come on, guys chill out. She's just a friend for real. (open's The Amazing Thrift Shop door) Melinda Rolland: Oh yes, finally. Stephan, you're here now. I need to organize these Amazing Thrift Shop fliers for me real quick so that we can get millions of people to bring more cash. Oops, I've almost forgot. Stephan, this is my daughter, Valentina, she will be working here for 3 months. Stephan: Oh hey, how are you doin'? By the way my name's Stephan. Valentina Rolland: Good, I see you work here too. Do your friends work here too? Stephan: No, they actually don't. Wished they could though. Valentina, these are my awesome friends, Alice & Grey. Valentina: Oh, well it's nice meetimng you guys. Hope you guys can come back here. Stephan: We all plan to. Well, looks like i've gotta go. Nice meeting you though. (Stephan says that while looking at his watch) Stephan, Alice & Grey: See you later, Valentina. Valentina: Ok guys, see you later. Scene 2 (Stephan at home and Tori's invitations) Varrange Lockmore: Stephan, welcome back home. Welcome back, Alice & Grey. Simon Lockmore: Ayy, bro! Son, where were you at? Stephan: I woke up early and I couldn't sleep so I just waited till' 7:00 to walk around town and I also forgot to get my fliers at work. Oh, hi mom. Forgot to say hi. Simon: Oh true, Stephan that's wassup. Ayy, Alice & Grey I haven't seen you guys in a while! What's good with you guys now? Alice: Still good, nothing new, awesome. Grey: Yeah, nothin' new, chillin', being amazing. (the doorbell rings) Stephan & Simon: I'll get it! (they both say simultaneously) Stephan: Simon, never mind it. I've got this one. (opens the door) Oh, hey Tori whatchu doin' all the way over here? Tori: I have an invitation for you. I just to know if come to my party this Saturday cause last time I never got to ask you. Maybe you also bring Grey & Alice. Stephan: Yeah, that's great. Perfect, I'll be there yeah imma bring Alice & grey with me. Tori: Alright, thanks for everything. See ya there. Stephan: Yeah, no problem. I'll bring them, later. (Tori waves him goodbye and walks away) Simon: Ok, Stephan. I see you gettin' the bait around here though. Stephan: Man, why is everyone saying that? Look, she's just a friend. Alice & Grey: Yeah, right. (speaking in sarcasm) Simon: I think she likes you back though. Stephan: Uhh, man I give up. You guys talk way too much. Not ecvery looking girl I tend to meet has to be someone I like. Anyway, guys we've got to get ready for this party on Saturday. Simon: Sounds like fun. Ayy Stephan, can I slide over there too? Stephan: Yeah, its only seems right to. Scene 3 (Meeting Jennifer & Wayne's bullying pranks) Stephan: Wow, rough week. I can't just miss this shot but basketball just isn't my game at all. Chris Irving: Well, then maybe I can try and help pretend for you then. My name is Christopher Irving you can just call me Chris. I just moved to the neighborhood. Stephan: Oh, well then welcome to the neighborhood and thanks for the pretending idea. My name's Stephan Lockmore. My mom's forced to try and look for new hobbies so I can stay active. Chris: True and no problem about the idea. I got you man. I find a way for yopu to pretend your hobby at least to you find a true one. Tori: Oh hey, Stephan! Stephan: Whoa, hey Tori. Wassup with you? Tori: Nothing really. Oh, Stepahn this is my sister, Jennifer, she's helping out with the party. Jennifer: Looking forward to you coming. Stephan: Yeah. Oh yeah, guys this is Chris, he just moved into the neighborhood. Chris: Hey guys, just shooting some hoops. Jennifer: True. We'll be right back, we the invitations. (checking in the car) Wayne: Man, Stephan. Always ruing my cool afternoon vibes. Beat it, this is my territory now. Get lost or get beat. Stephan: First of all, Wayne, i was here first. Im not going anywhere. YI swear you think your so tough. I've had wenouggh of your bullying im not that much of a nerd, you know. Wayne:Ok, fine your right. Have it your way. (starts laughing) Stephan: Wait, what? Why are you laughing? (trips on a wire and makes a waterbucket splash on him and also he scraped his knee) Wayne: Ha, this right here too funny of a classic. Right, Dylan? Dylan: I'm not judging this, your always violent on pranks. It's not even that funny. Grow up, Wayne. Good luck, Stephan, Wayne's just really obnoxious with pranks. (Dylan & Wayne walk away) Jennifer & Tori: We got them. Hey, what happened to you? Are you ok? Stephan: Yeah, its just those guys over there pulling pranks on me. I just can't stand one of them. Chris: How rude and disrepectful. Stephan, who were those guys? Stephan: Fraternal twins. One of them is a bully named Wayne and the other twin, Dylan, is a nicer twin but he's on no one's side. Chris: That's harsh. I'll help you up. (Tori gives Chris the invitation) Thanks, Tori. (continues to help Stephan up) Tori: Oh, well good luck Stephan. Hope you get well so you can still come. Stephan: Oh, don't worry about that i'll find a way to come. Thanks for everything. Tori: No problem, Stephan. Chris: Oh, I see some romance going on here. Stephan & Tori: Oh naww, we're just friends. Chris: Yeah, right. (Chris says saracastically) So what are you gonna do? Stephan: I'm gonna go look for some help. I'm gonna need it. Scene 4 (Learning from Master Zoll & Inspired by Rhino) Stephan: Oh hey, uhh is anyone here to help me out for a boxing practice course? Sandra & Nick Diamond: Yes, Master Zoll is free for one more student. What's your name? Stephan: Stephan Lockmore. I like how you guys said it simultaneously, are you guys twins? Sandra & Nick: Actually, yeah we are and we normally say stuff in sync. We'll let him know your coming. Stephan: Oh thank you guys. Master Zoll: Remember Rhino, keep your eyes on the target. Use your anger against it. Rhino: I've got it all down. Master Zoll: Wait, who is this newcomer? Hey, kid what's your name? Stephan: Stephan Lockmore. Master Zoll: Yeah, that's right. Sandra & Nick called you up here. Welcome to the Boxing Gym. First, grab a seat or start to workout. I'll be with you in a bit. Stephan: Alright then. (walks his seat and grab the weights) Hey, what's your name? Arletta: My name's Arletta. I'm Master Zoll's niece. What's your name, newcomer? Stephan: Haha, you can call me Stephan. So you box too? Arletta: Not yet, i'm not really a student. I'm just visiting. (she starts to draw) Stephan: Wow, your an amazing drawer. Arletta: Oh well, thank you. I try my best to draw and I usually sing. Stephan: That's amazing. I'm here because im tired of my bully. Arletta: Guess you came to the right place. My uncle loves teaches kids who have been teased or pranked on. Master Zoll: Ayy, Stephan. It's your turn to learn now. (Stephan's steps up on the format) Here's what I need you to do, Stephan. I need you to pour out every bad motion and use all of your anger against the punching bag and wear your pads cause this bag is incredibly strong. (skips to the part where Stephan wears his gear) Okay, now your ready. What's the first thing that disappointing you in over the last year, Stephan? Stephan: Well, my dad has gone missing for three whole years. FBI can't track him down and I never got over it ever since then. Master Zoll: Ok good that's great. Now, use that anger against you. If you give up ill be here to push your up to your max. There's no backing out now. I know there's something special inside you can and will surprise us and you'll get there. (Stephan trains to train with the punching bag) Feel it burning inside of you? How he left your family? One of these days you'll never be the rookie. Now what else is so important that makes you angry? Oh, maybe there's a bully? Stephan: Ahhhhhhh!!!! Stop it!!!! Just, stop all of that right now!!!!! (Stephan leaves a huge dent on the punching bag) Master Zoll: Yeah, I see it now your trying two get over two things at once. There was this guy I knew and he called himself, The Herch. He became well-known and became one of the world's greatest boxers. Can you believe he starting boxing around your age? And yet since he retired, the world can't even find The Herch anywhere anymore. The same night I lost my daughters in the fire. Stephan: Whoa, sorry I never knew that. I'm really sorry for your loss. Master Zoll: But that's what were learning to overcome: our greatest pain. Just because the bully is probably bigger than you are it doesn't mean that he is complete stronger than you. We just haven't figured you. I'm gonna train you like I did to world famous Herch. Rhino let's show him what he mean. (Stephan's cellphone rings) Stephan: Hold on, sorry I gotta take this one. (Stephan answers his phone) Yeah, hello? (Stephan's mom over the phone) Varrange Lockmore: Stephan, where are you? Me and your brother were wondering where you ended up. Are you still playing basketball like I said you should? Stephan: Yeah, I still am Mom. I'll get to you later. I've gotta go to work I think I forgot to help the new employee out with her forms. I'll be home in like 15 minutes. (Stephan's brother over the phone) Simon: Ayy yo Stephan!!! Don't forget to bring the sodas! We need soda it's the weekend!!! And plus I need to talk to you when you get back it's important. Stephan: Ok, I got it you Simon and i'll get to you later, peace. Simon: Alright bet, peace. (Stephan ends the call) Stephan: Ok now, you guys can continue. Whoa, how is she doing that to Rhino? Master Zoll: I've showed her the complex technique. Their strength is all equal to each other. Rhino has also been showing Natalie a lot of moves. One day, Natalie, will learn new techniques. Natalie: Is this the newcomer that Rhino was talking about? We haven't had another kid boxer in years. The last one we had was found dead. Now what makes you think that your gonna be just like them. (Stephan copies her trick) Stephan: Well, I guess just like that then. (first session bell rings) Master Zoll: Well, your done for today. The first session bell had just rung. We have a big tournament in three weeks. If I were you I wouldn't tell my mom about this dangerous stunt until that day arrives, Stephan. This should be between you and me. Stephan: Promise, I won't let you down on this one. I'll find it somewhere from the inside. Arletta: Uncle Zoll, it's time to go. Stephan, do you want a ride back home? Stephan: Ummm, sure why not? Master Zoll: Alright, Stephan. Pack your gear and hide it at home when you get there. Let's go. Scene 5 (Stephan's back at home) Varrange: Stephan!!! Why in the world would you do this??? It's been six hours straight!!! You need some rest. How on Earth will you manage to stay practicing by yourself for six hours straight??? It doesn't make any sense that your late, Stephan. Stephan: But mom it wasn't like that at all. I've just met some new friends and Wayne pranked on me again. Varrange: You can't always let Wayne bully you like that. Did you ask for help or denied help? Stephan: Mom, it's just that i'm trying to get over the fact that Wayne is everywhere I go. He can find me even without his GPS and that's just plain unnecessary. Wayne keeps brings bad thoughts into my head that dad might never come back and defend me like he use to when Wayne was caught beating me up. Now that i'm alone i've just gotta find a way to defend myself. Varrange: And i'm sure you will but you just gotta stay safe at night. Well, did you bring back the sodas Simon had asked you for? Stephan: Yeah I did. Imma go and bring it to him. Ayyy, Simon I got you the sodas you wanted. What's going on? Simon: You were gone for two times in a row today. I've noticed that never happens unless your upset. Grey & Alice are worried about you. Plus, you look kinda upset so tell me what's up with you? (Simon takes his soda) Stephan: Look, there's no easy way to explain this so your just gonna have to keep a secret. Simon: I got your back man, just tell me. Stephan: Alright then. Wayne was pranking me again but this time with a waterbucket and it left a huge scrape on my knee. I couldn't stand him especially around my new friends, Chris and Jennifer. So instead I uhh...I tried out for boxing lessons. Simon: Wait, what??? No, no, no, no. What were you thinking? There are other ways to defense your ways against him. Does mom know about this? Because if she does you'll always be grounded!!! Stephan: Don't you think I know that, Simon? And no, Mom, doesn't know if've told her I was playing basketball the whole time. Now she's worried that i've been practicing my myself for six hours straight on basketball. I was stuck with no choice and plus I need better boxing training to defend myself right about now. Simon: Yeah, but except that this isn't a game!!! You could get hurt out there! Or worse, someone can set you up for gamble to kill you just because your boxing. It sounds dumb but believe me, there are people like that when it comes to winning money for boxing. People could get mad of how great you get then pinpoint all of your weak spots. Look, i'm not saying it's not possible. I'm just saying you and mom are all I have left since dad had been missing. Plus, your the only brother I have and grew up with and the only I've got. I just can't see my older brother go and sacrifice himself in front of millions and when I say 'millions' I mean millions of people. Stephan: I know you don't but i'm just stuck trying to find a solution. His bullying has gone too far. I've gotta do something. Simon: I get what you mean, you want revenge. I'm gonna help you out. So that way you got extra help from me even though you have a boxing teacher already. (Stephan cellphone rings) You might wanna get that might be Alice & Grey. Stephan: Hey, wassup guys. Grey: Hey, Stephan me and Alice were looking for you and we couldn't even find you at the park. Alice: Stephan, for real what happened to you today? We were supposed to learn roller skating. Stephan: Okay Alice, I don't think i'll know how to roller skate anytime soon. But we'll try to later. Anyway, you guys should come tomorrow i'm playing a basketball game at the park at 4:00. Alice, you should bring your older twins. Alice: That's true. I'll try and bring tomorrow. Grey: True, who else is playing? (talking to Stephan) Stephan: My neighbor, Thompson, Carlos, Steve, Brian and me plan to play against Twerch. And y'all gon' have to meet Jennifer, tomorrow. Alice: Oh I heard of her, must be talkin' bout Tori's older sister and good luck Twerch's really talented at basketball, gonna have to keep the good luck. Stephan: Alright bet, it's already kept. Good luck, guys see y'all tomorrow. Alice & Grey: Aight, son good luck for tomorrow, peace. Stephan: Yeah, I've got this one, peace. (hangs up his phone) Simon: Really, Stephan??? Really??? Your not ready this bout to get real ugly on court. Scene 6 (Basketball tricks and boxing secrets) Stephan (narrating): And this was it. The moment that official created my fake hobby. Of course, Alice, Grey, Simon & Tori are depending on me to make this work but I don't stand a chance i'm terrible. So, this is how Chris came up the plan. Chris: The game will start in 15 minutes. I've got the Stephan disguise that will do the trick. Check it out. (Chris disguises himself as Stephan) Stephan: Whoa, that's amazing!!! But do you think it'll work? Chris: I'd sure hope so. I'm only a little bit shorter than you are. Should work perfectly because of the afro. Stephan: Aight man, let's do this. (15 minutes had passed by) Chris (as Stephan): Ok guys, let's play ball. Huddle up. Brian: Scene 7 (Boxing Gym second practice) coming soon... Scene 8 (Rush to the party and Wayne's secret) coming soon... Scene 9 (Mysterious fighter challenge/Natalie's death) coming soon... Scene 10 (Rush hour and preparations) coming soon... Scene 11 (The Herch vs. Torros Seggero/Boxing Rivalry Match) coming soon.. Scene 12 (Stephan vs. Wayne/Stephan's huge defeat against Wayne) coming soon... The Outro (Showing Stephan's future/Bloopers) coming soon... Category:Movies EFTW Soundtrack (created by JWTM aka JoeySideFire) Possible tracks * B.o.B (feat. Nelly) - "MJ" * * * Gallery coming soon.... Category:Movies